


Back to You

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Set during Civil War. When Sam and Steve manage to get Bucky away from SHIELD after his outburst, they call upon another old friend of Steve’s, and it brings back old memories and old feelings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Steve x female!reader; Sam; Bucky
> 
> ‘Nicht Bewegen’ = Don’t move
> 
> Warnings: Minimal swearing; slight angst, mostly fluff; congrats you have a dog in this!
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt by @write-it-motherfuckers :  
> Person A: “(Person B) I love you dearly, but you’re a fucking idiot.”  
> Person B: “….That’s fair.”

The rain splattered against the windscreen, too fast for the wipers to cope, as thick grey clouds hung over the roads. In a small blue Volkswagen Beetle, three large men sat in silence, slowly trudging along the roads, getting as far away from Berlin as they could get. “You really couldn’t go any faster?” Sam’s snarky voice called from the passenger side, his eyes peeking over the map at Steve.  
“I don’t want to draw any attention to us.” Steve replied, his eyes glued to the road ahead.  
“And the blue Beetle doesn’t?” Bucky asked from the back, his body hunched to fit the lack of space he had.  
Sam snorted, “For the first time I actually agree with him!”  
“Both of you stop it! We’re nearly there.” Steve scolded them, muttering something under his breath about them acting like children.  
After another 30 minutes of silence, they finally turned down a long, dark, winding road. Tall grass hedges hid the fields on either side, the sky above grew darker until there was only a small light ahead of them which grew into more. At the end of the track was a modest stone cottage with well lit windows and a smoking chimney. It was rustic and charming, flower beds just outside the front porch which were stained blue by the night sky. Steve parked the car just outside the house next to a red Jeep and waited a moment to watch the porch door before eventually getting out of the car. “This is it?” Sam asked.  
“Yep.” Steve replied.  
“And this guy is just gonna let us stay at his place while the entire government hunts us down?” Bucky called as he freed himself from the car. Steve felt his friends move either side of him and smirked, “Yeah… She is.” Suddenly they all heard a shotgun cocked behind them followed by a loud and aggressive bark. “Nicht. Bewegen.” A calm voice called out. Steve could feel the annoyance emanating from his friends either side him as they complied with the request. “We don’t want any trouble.” Sam coolly said.  
“That’s what they all say.” The voice snarked back, “Hands up. Now.” The men obeyed, slowly raising their hands in the air. Steve cleared his throat, “Relax Y/n, it’s me.” There was a silence, one that Steve couldn’t tell was good or bad.  
Finally the voice spoke, “Titan check.” There was a movement which soon came to their sides; a dark, Belgian Malinois dog began sniffing them.  
Steve saw Bucky stiffen, “Relax Buck.” The dog moved to Steve, sniffed a few times then looked up and wagged its tail, “Hey buddy.” Steve greeted it. The dog, Titan, barked lightly and then sat in front of him looking between him and the person behind them. “Well I’ll be damned,” The voice called before moving over to the men and standing in front them. “It really is you. How’s it going Steve?” Despite the dark, Steve could clearly make out your frame, shotgun hand as you smiled lopsidedly at him. “It’s er, it’s going.” Steve sighed, “We need your help.”  
“Oh I know- you’re all over the news.” You glanced at the other two men before looking back at him, “You best come in.”

You sat in your armchair watching the crackling fire as Titan lay on the rug by your side. Sam had gone upstairs to change as Bucky and Steve were washing up the dinner plates. The men had explained what happened with the guy, Zemo, who hypnotised Bucky and about the new Accords which had caused a rift between the Avengers. As Steve described everything, you couldn’t help but stare at him, the way his blue eyes glistened in the light, how he spoke with his hands still and how much you had actually missed him. You were lost in thought when Sam came into view and sat on the nearby sofa. “Hey, y/n.”  
“Hey Sam, was the shower okay?”  
“Great thanks.” He smiled politely at you then shifted his weight, “So, you and Cap go way back huh?”  
“I suppose, not as far as him and Bucky obviously.” You grinned, “I’d helped SHIELD out a few times on a consultancy basis and got to know him quite well; the classic military bond, you know?” You shrugged and moved to stroke Titan, his tail wagging lightly on the rug.  
Sam smirked, “Military huh? The dog too?”  
“Yeah, Titan and I served together for 8 years. We hunted down terrorists, narcotics, weapons… we’re a great team.” You grinned at Titan as he rolled over to let you stroke his tummy. “What about you, Sam? Spent long with the dear ol’ Captain?”  
“Too long I’m often told,” Sam laughed, “But Steve’s a good guy, you learn to stick to someone like that.”  
“Are my ears burning?” Steve hovered in the doorway with arms folded.  
“Certainly not, we were talking about Captain Crunch.” You quickly replied, earning a chuckle from Sam.  
“Uhuh sure,” Steve smiled, a glint in his eye as he looked at you, “Can I talk with you for a moment? Privately?”  
“Yeah, we’ll stand on the front and let Titan out for a bit.” You stood up from the chair and gave Sam a wink; Titan saw your movement and quickly followed.

The air was crisp and cold, your breath billowing into the moonlight as you stood in the porch. “So…” Steve said, arms still crossed as he looked out towards the fields. “So.” You sighed, watching Titan sniffing around. You noticed your heart rate increasing and willed it to slow down.  
“How’ve you been?” Steve asked.  
“Fine. My Pa passed away last year, I was gonna call but you were, er, busy in Sokovia.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry to hear about your dad… and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”  
You sighed, “Honestly it’s fine, you’re a superhero, it comes with territory.” You both stood in silence, only the insects and Titan’s movements could be heard. It was almost awkward, so many unsaid words, undeclared feelings. Eventually Steve broke the silence, “Y/n, I have to ask, why did you move here? To Germany?”  
“Honestly?” You turned to look at him, his eyes still gleaming even in the low light, “I thought I’d be at peace here, that maybe… maybe I’d hear less about the Avengers… about the 'great Captain America' saving the day once again.” He nodded at you then looked away, feelings were never his strong suit, that’s why your brief ‘fling’ was only ever just that. “How’ve you been, Steve? And no hero crap.”  
“I’m fine.” Steve answered as quick as it was monotonous, “But I er, crashed the bike.”  
You stared at him wide-eyed, “You did what?”  
“Some guys tried to break into the facility, I followed them on the bike and they shot at me. It burst a tire and spiralled into a tree.”  
“Oh shit!” You were facing him this time, “Were you hurt?”  
“Only my pride… and the bike exploded.” He pouted slightly, like a sad puppy. You slowly shook your head as you imagined the tragic moment, “That’s insane… Honestly, Steve, I love you dearly, but you’re a fucking idiot.” As soon as the words came out, you regretted them. You quickly glanced away, expecting some kind of intense reaction, but instead he chuckled, “…That’s fair.” You felt a hand on your shoulder as Steve rotated you to face him. Without a word, he placed his hand on your cheek and held it delicately, gazing into your eyes as his thumb stroked your cheekbone. It felt natural and yet equally wrong, his being so close to you again, the small, intimate touches igniting your heart once more. “Steve…” You whispered, “Please, not again.”   
He stepped closer to you, his hand still on your cheek, “I can’t lose you this time y/n, I love you. It was a mistake to let you go.”  
“It was the right thing to do,” You said, taking his hand from your face, “You have a purpose which requires your full attention, the world needs you-”  
He shook his head, “Not anymore. With these Accords in place, I won’t- I can’t- be apart of that. If that means retiring then I’ll do it and come back here, to you.” He leaned towards you and your body instinctively moved to him; then he pressed his lips on yours, a kiss that was long, gentle, and said everything you both needed to say. He wrapped his arms around you as you held his face in your hands, your mind flooded with emotion and memories. After a while, Titan brushed past you both to go inside and you pulled away from Steve. “I meant what I said.” Steve insisted, his eyes glancing between your eyes and your lips, “After this thing with Bucky is over, I’m hanging up the shield… if you want me that is.”  
You gave a short laugh and kissed him lightly, “I’ll leave a key in the porch light for you. And don’t park so close to my Jeep next time.”


End file.
